Chapter 115 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Prelude to the End
Short Summary Long Summary Chitsujo holds Byakuya’s note, prompting the Intelligence Commanders to crowd around him, and the short Mavis hopping to see what it says. Sweat-dropping, Dragon tells the idiots it’ll be read out loud, so don’t crowd him. Once they back off, Chitsujo takes a deep breath and begins his recitation. Byakuya first informs them of the victory at Mt. Hakobe. All the rank and file close by cheer at that. Chitsujo then reveals that Zeref spoke through the Lacrima, stunning everyone. Kisuke, Shikaku, and Beckman are on guard, while Mavis worries about what the Black Wizard wants. Byakuya notes how strangely pleasant Zeref was while he gave the offer to bring back his dead wife. Mavis is shocked at that, saddened at how low her former love has sunk. Byakuya puts them at ease by saying he flat out refused the deal. Zeref stayed pleasant and asked for the Lacrima to be delivered to the Being of Order to discuss a deal. Frowning, Chitsujo wonders what the Act could possibly offer. While Byakuya wrote how unusual this must seem, he saw no reason to refuse, knowing Zeref lacked ill intent and that Chitsujo could easily deal with any that popped up. Byakuya wishes Chitsujo the best of luck in dealing with him, and informs him that the 4th is going to take time to recover. Shikaku calls the break fair, noting how brutal the Battle of Mt. Hakobe was. Mavis exclaims to forget about the 4th and asks what Zeref wants with Chitsujo. While everyone else is surprised at the emotion, Chitsujo decides to not keep Zeref waiting. The Watcher puts his hand on the Lacrima, and informs Zeref that Byakuya did as asked, wondering why he wants to speak with him. Zeref comes into view, chuckling that Byakuya is easy to read while greeting Chitsujo. He asks how the 2nd is doing after Clover Town. Smirking, Chitsujo suggests they bring in a POW from Kunugi to answer, prompting Shikaku and Kisuke to “ooh”. The Watcher states they can either play a game of one-upmanship-which he’ll win-or they can get to the point. Mavis sternly tells Zeref not to waste their time, yelling for him to state his business and leave. Zeref, after getting over his surprise, muses that this explains a lot. He tells Mavis he missed her, asking if that’s anyway to speak to him. Mavis tells him not to play games, saying her feelings haven’t changed since the GMG. Zeref laments that their love has died, absolutely stunning the other Intelligence Commanders. The Black Wizard muses that Chitsujo probably did something to separate Mavis’s soul from her body of Fairy Heart, since he can’t call it back. He calls that frustrating due to Fairy Heart’s role in his plans for Fiore, explaining that he needs its limitless power. Chitsujo frowns and tells Zeref to stop taunting his comrades, suggesting he cut to the chase. Grinning, Zeref reveals the whole war is just a game for him, so that his Contradiction Curse will leave his subordinates alone. Chitsujo sighs that Zeref is the most pleasant of the Acts of Chaos, calling it a shame he allowed himself to be manipulated by Konton. Zeref protests that he hasn’t been manipulated or swayed, he’s just letting out 400 years of built up rage on humanity. Zeref gets back on topic by saying he has an offer for Chitsujo, who quickly says he doesn’t want loved ones brought back. Zeref states it’s nothing like that, but more of a wager. While the war is a game to Zeref, he’s not having fun anymore. Chitsujo retorts that losing will do that. Zeref started to worry his Curse will act up, knowing he can’t kill his men before the battle is reached, and sought something to make things interesting. Chitsujo raises an eyebrow at that, and decides to hear it out. Zeref, smirking, reminds them that his last strongholds in Fiore are under imminent threat (Magnolia and Nirvana). Grinning, Zeref states that Magnolia must be quite important to them. Kisuke names it as Fairy Tail’s home, with Shikaku thinking Fairy Heart is there unless Zeref moved it. Zeref chuckles and keeps mum on the matter. He then explains the wager. If the Alliance takes Magnolia, Zeref will give them his location. Beckman exclaims at that, wondering what his game is. Zeref reminds him it’s a bet, asking if it’s not exciting to have the chance to track him down and end the war. Chitsujo notes that the bet can’t be made just yet, and asks what Zeref wants if they fail. Zeref mockingly applauds the astute observation, saying he is no stranger to gambling after doing so with Luffy’s life in Clover Town. Frowning, Chitsujo states he had every intention to save Luffy’s life, saying he’d never recklessly gamble someone’s safety. He firmly tells Zeref to quit with the mocking and say what he wants. Smirking, Zeref states that he wants Fairy Heart, so he proposes that Chitsujo give him Mavis’ soul if the wager goes his way. Kisuke and Shikaku almost immediately say that’s out of the question. Zeref states the offer isn’t for them, but for Chitsujo. Mavis briefly fears that Chitsujo will agree. The good king then gives a counteroffer, stressing that Zeref will give his location if the Coalition loses Magnolia. Taking a deep breath, Chitsujo states that if the Alliance loses, he will surrender himself to the Coalition without resisting, meaning the Alliance will go on without him. Zeref mockingly chuckles at that, saying he has no interest in Chitsujo, still focused on Mavis. Chitsujo reminds Zeref that Konton would jump at the chance of this bet allowing him to physically and mentally torture him. He then wonders what Konton would do to Zeref if the bet was refused. Beckman states that gambling Mavis is one thing, but Chitsujo gambling himself is out of the question. The Watcher states he brought them all together and asked them to risk their lives against such a powerful enemy. He proudly says they did splendidly, but he derides himself for staying on the sidelines so he doesn’t fight his brother yet. Chitsujo asks what kind of leader would he be if he passed on the chance to bet his own life for a change. Shikaku points out that surrendering himself, as a prisoner for the rest of the war is still reckless. Dragon silences the Intelligence Commanders, reminding them the wager is between Chitsujo and Zeref, meaning they have no say in the matter. Mavis is still in shock that Chitsujo is putting himself on the line to protect her. Dragon asks if they’ll dishonor someone by denying the right to put himself on the line. Dragon asks once more if Chitsujo is absolutely certain this is how he’ll proceed. Chitsujo resolutely confirms it, saying they can’t look around blindly for Zeref, knowing they need to end the campaign soon to move on to the other worlds. Although, Zeref still has to accept the terms. Smiling, the Act calls Chitsujo a skilled negotiator, and says they have a deal. An Alliance victory in Magnolia on their first try will have Zeref reveal his location. A Coalition victory will mean Chitsujo turning himself over. Chitsujo nods at that, saying they have a deal. With a dark chuckle, Zeref state he’s looking forward to the results of the battle, and bids farewell. With that, the Black Wizard cuts the connection through the Lacrima. Beckman speaks up, saying he has one thing he’d like to say to Chitsujo. In exasperation, the Pirate asks if he’s out of his mind. Dragon sternly asks if he didn’t just say not to object to Chitsujo putting his life on the line. Beckman yells that it’s still asinine and unnecessary. He assures him that they can find Zeref without putting Chitsujo at risk. Chitsujo points out how much time they’d waste trying to find Zeref, knowing the Act will be allowed to regroup and strike back at his own pace in that scenario. Chitsujo thinks to himself that Zeref is definitely not in Alvarez, since he would’ve brought in the Spriggan 12 in that case. He doesn’t know why Zeref didn’t do that, but he’s not interested in finding the method to the madness. Chitsujo states his mind is made up, fully intending to honor the wager. Beckman asks if Zeref won’t, but Chitsujo adamantly believes he’ll honor the deal. He notes that people who treat everything like a game, usually play by the rules, even if he loses. Beckman points out that Chitsujo will be tortured by Konton if he loses, saying he can’t agree with this. Smiling, Chitsujo states it’s a good thing he doesn’t have a say in this, adamantly repeating his decision. Growling, Beckman states he now sees where the Acts of Order get that stubbornness. Dragon, deadpan, points out that Luffy is his son. Beckman yells in frustration at that. Shikaku tells his friend to calm down before he starts losing years from the stress. Mavis separates herself, while Chitsujo does the same. Kisuke and Dragon follow them respectively. Kisuke catches up and asks if Mavis is okay. The frustrated Wizard states it should be her risking herself, asking why she shouldn’t take that step when Zeref is after her. Kisuke gently reminds her that the decision was Chitsujo’s, not hers’. Chitsujo was who the bet was addressed to, so he decided to remove Mavis from the equation to protect her. Mavis repeats that it should be her, but Kisuke says it’s everyone’s responsibility to stop Zeref. He then asks what this is really about, prompting Mavis to sigh about being so obvious. Kisuke, ruffling her hair, says she might be a genius, but she’s still in a child’s body. Mavis sighs and admits she doesn’t know if she can trust Chitsujo, especially with what she considers reckless gambling with Luffy’s life. She thinks he’s got an agenda they don’t know about. Kisuke shrugs that Chitsujo is trying to protect the universe, and doesn’t doubt the sincerity of such a hard-working man. Mavis calls it frustrating that just when she thinks she can’t trust the Watcher, he easily wins it back. Kisuke admits he can see how that’s a problem for Mavis, but tells her that nobody has a greater burden than Chitsujo. Like the Acts, he’s got that feeling the whole world is on their shoulders, with Kisuke sounding a little guilty for his role in giving Ichigo that mentality. Kisuke remembers thinking he’d seen it all with Ichigo’s burden, but Chitsujo blows that out of the water. Kisuke asks Mavis to imagine how hard it must be for Chitsujo to not give direct aid for fear of cataclysm, being stuck maintaining order in the universe. There are also the implications of what Chitsujo had to go through to get such strength, or what he lost on the way. Kisuke calls it sobering to know how small he is in comparison to the universe, calling himself a speck who can’t begin to understand Chitsujo’s burden. Mavis asks why he would add to such burdens, and Kisuke sadly smiles that such people feel better when they can take on the burdens of others, even if at the cost of their own personal happiness. Kisuke admits that while Chitsujo has a lot to hide, it’s probably not what Mavis thinks it is, having sensed thousands of years worth of sadness in Chitsujo. Mavis admits in shock that she never though Kisuke would say something so profound. Dragon meets up with Chitsujo, and says he was quick to separate for someone so confident in the wager, claiming that doesn’t look good. Chitsujo gives a humorless chuckle and asks if he should apologize. Dragon suggests not doing so, saying it’d look worse. Chitsujo asks if he made the right decision, and Dragon sighs, calling it hard to say. While it looks like an unnecessary risk, considering how easily the Alliance seems to be winning the campaign, they can’t afford to give Zeref more time to regroup and turn things around. Dragon wonders why Zeref is taking so long to make a major move, fearing what he’s capable of with preparation. Sighing, Chitsujo asks if Dragon can keep things going if the worst-case scenario passes. Dragon smirks at that, asking who he thinks he’s talking to. Chitsujo smiles at that, knowing he can count on his friend. Dragon swears on his honor as a holder of the Will of D that he’ll complete his duty as the Alliance Supreme Commander. Chitsujo muses that he’s lucky to have such loyal comrades. Dragon proclaims that luck, fate, or a higher power won’t change the fact that they’re comrades who must help each other. Chitsujo smiles that it’s comforting the Alliance is in good hands just in case. Dragon smirks that it won’t come to that point, promising that they’ll take back Magnolia and win the wager, claiming he can feel their fate in his bones. When Chitsujo asks why he claims to know fate, Dragon proudly says his son is fighting to take back the city. Chitsujo smiles and takes comfort, also noting that Natsu will be there. Dragon muses that if Ichigo and Naruto were there, it’d be in the bag. Chitsujo reminds him they need to deal with Nirvana, calling its power almost as dangerous as Zeref, hoping they’ll destroy it permanently this time. Chitsujo asks that Kakashi and Sabo be kept in the dark about the bet, not wanting them to be put under more pressure. Dragon, understanding, agrees while noting how close to the end they are. It cuts to the 1st and 5th Divisions en route to Nirvana, half-a-day’s walk away. Shunsui had decided they should take the opportunity to take a rest and recharge. Currently, he’s sharing a drink with Gildarts, Jellal, and Shinji. While Nanao joined them, she refused to drink and disapproved of the others doing so. Annoyed, Nanao states that Shunsui vowed not to drink until the war was over. A blushing Shunsui protests that vows are made to be broken. Shinji notes that it’s no wonder Shunsui has such a terrible dating history with that attitude. While Gildarts laughs at that, Jellal tells the Fairy Tail Wizard that he can’t act any better, saying Erza and Lucy told him about his womanizing. Gasping, Gildarts asks how the girls even know about the number of women he’s been with. Deadpan, Jellal reminds him that the two are good friends with his daughter Cana. Gildarts dramatically asks how his girl could rat him out, but Jellal asks not to answer that. Nanao, annoyed that no one’s listening to her, tells Jellal and Shinji that she doesn’t like that they’re falling into Shunsui’s bad habits. Shinji states that times like these need to be taken advantage of when it’s possible. He admits that it might be irresponsible, but he’ll still cherish the times he can enjoy himself in such a cruel and dangerous universe. Shunsui jokes that with Nanao’s uptight attitude, she’ll never find a husband. Nanao promptly chops Shunsui across the skull with her book, prompting him to whine about how mean she is. Jellal sighs at this, but he can’t argue against cherishing such moments, claiming they will keep the army from falling apart in the stress of battle. Ikkaku yells for Yumichika to hurry up, saying he was looking forward to sparring after so long without it. The effeminate man tells him to be patient as he applies eyeliner. Ikkaku groans at that, suddenly remembering why he stopped asking Yumichika to spar with him, since it takes one hour to apply the makeup, and another to reapply throughout the day. Yumichika tells him not to be jealous, saying not everyone can look as good as him with his makeup. Ikkaku yells that he doesn’t want to try to look as good as that, and demands he hurry up. Yumichika suggests he spar with someone else, claiming beauty can’t be rushed. Ikkaku yells that he’s not going to wait for just a spar, saying he’ll find someone else, suggesting Jinbe won’t put on makeup. Yumichika haughtily says no makeup can fix Jinbe’s face. Ikkaku calls that a cruel thing to say, but Yumichika simply says he isn’t wrong. Not wanting to be dragged into a mad debate, Ikkaku walks off to find Jinbe. Yumichika rolls his eyes, saying Ikkaku doesn’t understand the importance of beauty. Chōji walks up to the Soul Reaper, saying he certainly doesn’t understand the obsession, munching on his chips. Yumichika haughtily says that’s to be expected from someone like Chōji. The Ninja, frowning, calls it a waste to emphasize beauty that much, claiming people like Yumichika and Ino never made sense to him. Yumichika sighs, annoyed that Chōji has been acting like they’re friends since Anemones Plains, going against his policy of befriending ‘ugly’ people. Yumichika argues that outer appearance determines who they are and where they stand in life, refusing to be seen as anything but the most beautiful. He ends it by saying no matter how much people say otherwise, their inner beauty will never give them anything. Chōji laughs at this, prompting Yumichika to indignantly say he poured his heart out. Chōji apologizes, saying he really is like Ino. He notes that they’re both incredibly superficial, having never thought he’d see anyone who would equal Ino in that regard. He calls it crazy they’re so concerned with looks, but remembers Shikamaru telling him something that made Ino easier to deal with. Shikamaru had said those concerned with looks are insecure and desperately want the approval of others. Chōji states that doesn’t make them bad people, they just need to realize that people will like them for what’s inside just as much as the outside. To sum it up, Chōji bets that deep down, Yumichika is a great guy. He remembers him freaking out when he thought Chōji died at the Anemones Plains Battle, confirming he cared. Deadpan, Yumichika claims he was ‘pissed’ when he saw Chōji tricked everyone. While Shikamaru thought the insecure just wanted constant compliments, Chōji believes that Yumichika is just really nice, saying everyone wants to be liked, and the best way to do that is to just be nice. In disbelief at the optimism, Yumichika asks if this is a long way of saying Chōji wants to be his friend. The Ninja claims he wants to be everyone’s friend if they’d let him, liking being around so many new people. Sighing, Yumichika admits Chōji has a good heart, but calls him too naïve for his own good, promising that he’ll learn the Soul Reaper was right. Smiling, Chōji wishes the same. A crowd gathers around an intense spar between Ichigo and Naruto, and shields themselves from the shockwave. Chopper calls it unbelievable that the two spar at every break, asking if they ever get tired. Resigned, Sakura calls the two limitless bundles of energy, claiming they’ll only stop running around when they’re on their deathbeds. Smiling, Erza calls it something to be admired, noting that they’d fit in with Fairy Tail with their strength and stamina devoted to helping friends. Lucy says that it certainly makes their honorary membership feel right. Bartolomeo dramatically yells that he’s torn and yells for both Acts to do their best. Rock Lee shouts for Naruto to show Ichigo his ‘YOUTH’, with Might Guy just chanting for the fight. While Zoro calls the cheerleaders weirdoes, he hopes that Ichigo has enough to spar with him later, wanting to know how close he is to Universe’s Greatest Swordsman. In the spar, Naruto tosses a Flying Rasengan while Ichigo counters with a Getsuga Tenshō. After the resulting explosion, Naruto forms a few Shadow Clones that leap above Ichigo and toss Double Rasenshuriken right in his face. Sakura comically yells at Naruto for ‘trying to kill’ Ichigo. Chad calmly says it’s fine, assuring her Ichigo can easily take it, with Elfman calling Ichigo manly. Ichigo Flash Steps through the gap, slashes the clones, and speeds at Naruto. The Ninja slams a Giant Rasengan against the Soul Reaper’s larger blade. Ichigo holds fast, and shoots a Getsuga Tenshō with his smaller blade that knocks Naruto back through the midsection. Naruto complains that hurt, while Ichigo says his hand stings from the Giant Rasengan. Grinning, Naruto states the live spar between their two base forms is great training. Building up their bases, reducing their reliance on their higher forms, means that they’ll be able to maintain said higher forms for longer. With that, the two charge again, renewing the duel. Chad emotionlessly observes that they’re fine, with Elfman muttering about their manliness. Lee keeps up his cheering for Naruto, catching Guy’s attention. He yells at his student, and punches him to the ground, confusing everyone else. Guy dramatically proclaims the lesson of the day, asking what you should do when two equally youthful people fight like this. When Lee admits not knowing, Guy declares that you don’t pick a side and support both as they show youthfulness. While everyone else sweat-drops at the insanity, Lee declares that Guy is right, and vows not to pick a side in youthful matches again, thanking his Sensei for correcting him. Guy, thumbs up, assures Lee that he simply guided him on the right path. Starting to sob, Lee thanks him for the guidance, while a sobbing Guy thanks Lee for being a wonderful student. The two embrace and repeatedly call each others’ names. Lucy sweat drops at the weird spectacle, observing they’ve done this every day, and asks Zoro and Sakura if this happens often. The two nod, pale at the mere thought of what Lee and Guy get up to. While Elfman calls the display manly, Zoro calls it weird. Thankfully for their sanity, Naruto and Ichigo don’t notice this. Kagura walks up towards the group, and asks Zoro to come with her, trying to sound as professional as possible. When Kagura repeats the request, Zoro asks what she needs, hating it when people are so ambiguous. With a half-hearted glare, Kagura says she wants to spar, knowing she can’t improve enough to wield Archenemy again until her strength increases. Zoro, sighing, agrees while noting Kagura won’t leave him alone until he says yes, calling it better than watching Guy and Lee. Once the two swordsmen leave, Chad says Zoro had the right idea to separate yourself from stressors. Sakura, hand twitching, suggests pounding the two into submission. Erza asks what’s a little affection between two comrades. Sakura flatly states there’s a difference between affection and the creepy rituals of Guy and Lee. Erza shamelessly says she finds absolutely nothing wrong with this, admitting she used to bathe with Natsu and Gray all the time. That catches the Acts’ attention, pausing the spar. Lucy pales at the mention of this, asking her friend to stop saying that like it’s normal. Erza says a little skin-ship between friends never hurt, saying she’d understand that if she just bathed with her. Lucy sputters, Naruto’s nose bleeds, Ichigo reddens, and everyone else pales at those words. Lucy yells at that, saying it’s bad enough Erza climbs into her bed, adamant she won’t let Erza near her bathing after seeing Natsu and Gray’s reactions at the mere memory. Ichigo notices Naruto’s nose bleed, and tells him to control himself. Naruto states Ichigo should appreciate such moments, claiming that while Kakashi and Jiraiya are too focused on smut and peeping, he likes it when pervertedness comes naturally, prompting Ichigo to shake his head. Erza asks when Natsu and Gray had a problem with the bathing, and Lucy screams it was since the first time they met. Sakura wonders about the relationship, but she’s broken out of her thoughts when Lee and Guy just yell louder, prompting her to scream for them to shut up. Trafalgar D. Water Law desperately tries to ignore the hubbub, waiting for the spar to resume. He frowns at the sheer power, having started to reevaluate himself after Dressrosa when he saw Luffy absolutely crush Doflamingo while he could barely do anything. Law is frustrated at how large the gap between him and Luffy (and the other Acts for that matter) is. Minerva walks up, and asks if something is on his mind. When Law asks what she’s doing there, Minerva chuckles that as Sabertooth’s Lady of War, she’s drawn to the sounds of battle, plus she saw Law and thought he could use someone to talk to. Minerva notes how strong the Acts are, having never imagined other people as strong as Natsu, and stronger than Erza. When Law asks what Titania has to do with this, Minerva admits she’s the only woman who she’ll accept as stronger than her, calling Erza the strongest woman in Fiore, and that she’ll never close that gap. Minerva guesses Law feels something similar, and is frustrated at the gap. Glaring, Law admits he doesn’t like his feelings being brought up, not comfortable with a woman probing his mind. Smiling, Minerva states her and Law both value power but are frustrated when realizing how miniscule they are to those who surpass them. Law sighs and doesn’t bother denying it, recalling how humbling and frustrating it was to see the power gap between him and Luffy. Slightly sarcastic, Law asks Minerva what he should do. Smiling, Minerva states that while power is a good thing to have, she learned the hard way that it was also a vice. When a gap starts, that’s when it becomes apparent who has the potential to go further and who’s left behind, meaning there are winners and losers. Then, it’s time to find a new goal in life, knowing that obsession can lead to horrible acts. This prompts Law to remember his own crimes, especially when he built up his power-base to become Warlord and take down Doflamingo. Law notes that Minerva seems to speak from experience. Nodding in shame, Minerva admits that she did horrible things, claiming her sins are heavy because of that obsession with power. She found the new goal to use her strength to protect her family of Sabertooth. While Law is appreciative of the advice, he’s not sure if he agrees, fully intending on becoming King of the Pirates. He thinks that Corazon wanted him to have a happy life, and the best way for a pirate to have that happy life is to become King of the Pirates. The only to do that would be to close the gap between him and Luffy. Nevertheless, Law thanks Minerva, saying he doesn’t often get appreciated advice, even if he doesn’t know if he agrees with it. Walking away, Law thinks he might’ve needed to hear that, knowing that surpassing Luffy is becoming his obsession. Having said that, it was Doflamingo’s desire to become Pirate King, and his obsession with power and influence that led to him becoming such a monster, and the parallel is not lost on Law. Minerva smiles and accepts Law’s thanks. Natsu, separate from the rest of the 3rd, stands before Magnolia, his hometown. While it’s quiet, Natsu is more than aware of the Coalition activity. Natsu thinks that it feels weird to return like this. While he had been furious when hearing everyone was driven out, he realized it was better that they retreated without a fight. With the immediate Coalition attack, Fairy Tail had to choose between fighting and evacuating the townspeople. After months of fighting and marching, they’re finally back at Magnolia. Happy looks at his friend, and asks if he’s all right. With a reassuring smile, Natsu tells Happy not to worry, saying it’s just a little weird to come back like this. Saddened, Happy notes they’ve never returned like this, with Natsu calling it hostile territory. The Wizard wonders if their home is still standing, along with Lucy’s, the Fairy Hills, and the Guild Hall. Natsu admits he’s most worried at Lucy’s place, saying it’s way nicer than theirs, knowing how much she’d flip. Happy smiles and says it’s almost over, knowing this is one of the last Coalition strongholds. Natsu pats Happy on the head, saying he can always make him feel better. Natsu turns back to the rest of the 3rd, calling for an end to the moping. He claims the best way to deal with this situation is to take back his home. Now that their hometown is on the horizon, Natsu has a fire in his belly. Natsu is also excited that Luffy is joining them, since it’s been so long since they saw each other, wondering how much stronger he’s gotten. On the other side of Magnolia, Luffy has a look of wonder when he sees the city, recognizing it as Natsu’s hometown. Flare confirms it, recalling that she was there once to say hi to Lucy, calling it a nice little town. She just hopes the place wasn’t ruined, knowing it’s Fairy Tail’s home. Smiling, Luffy asks if a home is not still a home even if it is wrecked, saying they can rebuild it after throwing the bad guys out. Flare, reacts with absolute awe at Luffy’s wisdom, still under the delusion that he’s a smart guy. She yells that his wisdom knows no bounds, and the Captain thanks her, totally oblivious. Flare promises to beat everyone up so Fairy Tail can have their home back. Renji notes how eager they are, with Flare blushing when she sees him. Renji points out to Luffy that they’re not going alone, and the 3rd and Natsu will join the fight. Luffy is absolutely shocked and excited at that. Renji reminds him that Sabo told them all, asking if he wasn’t listening. Luffy asks if it was during lunch, and Renji sighs that that explains it. Renji is confident in the two-way assault, thinking no one can stand against that, especially after hearing the news from Anemones Plains. Luffy jumps up and down at the prospect, and remembers that Franky is the 3rd, meaning Flare is going to meet a crew-member. Flare happily says she can’t wait, jumping up and down. Renji, sweat-dropping, says Flare will fit right in with the Straw Hats. Luffy, thinking of how awesome it’ll be, thinks it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other, wondering how much stronger he’s gotten Elsewhere, Acnologia sighs in boredom. He notes the sounds of battle lessening, calling it disappointing. The Dragon of the Apocalypse remembers Zeref promising a war to end all wars and getting excited at the prospect of an enemy strong enough to face him. Acnologia states that he hasn’t sensed anyone with that kind of capability. He starts to lean towards his original plan of just removing all traces of the Dragons from this world. He notes that the children of Igneel and Grandeeney have grown immensely, but he sees it as not enough. While they couldn’t kill him, they would make him work for it. Acnologia desires a fight with an outcome unclear, calling it much more entertaining. A smooth voice surprises Acnologia by calling that an agreeable statement. Although, the mystery man calls the most satisfying thing absolute victory. Narrowing his eyes, Acnologia glares at the man and asks who he is Appearing Characters Chitsujo Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Monkey D. Dragon Zeref Shunsui Kyōraku Gildarts Clive Jellal Fernandes Shinji Hirako Nanao Ise Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Chōji Akimichi Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Tony-Tony Chopper Sakura Haruno Erza Scarlet Lucy Heartfilia Bartolomeo Rock Lee Might Guy Yasutora Sadō Elfman Strauss Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Trafalgar D. Water Law Minerva Orland Natsu Dragneel Happy Monkey D. Luffy Flare Corona Renji Abarai Acnologia ??? Abilities Jutsu * Flying Rasengan * Double Rasenshuriken * Shadow Clones * Giant Rasengan Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Techniques * Getsuga Tenshō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 114 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Right Thing to Do Next Chapter: Chapter 116 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Magnolia Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign